A series of experiments is proposed, aimed at developing the biomedical application of Nuclear Quadrupole Resonance (NQR). NQR is similar to MRI, but requires no external magnetic field. Combining NQR and MRI technologies can potentially help expand capabilities of medical spectroscopy and imaging beyond currently existing limitations imposed by the requirement of the magnet. In the first stage, a three-dimensional excitation/detection device will be constructed, which is expected to yield significant improvements in the signal-to-noise ratio, as compared to the conventional linear devices. The device can also be used to study sample ordering and to help suppress acoustic ringing. The second phase of the project will be dedicated to the development of a three-dimensional spatial localization of the NQR spectra based on the magnetic-field gradient technique previously developed in the sponsor's laboratory. In the third part of the investigations, an NQR signal from the amide 14N nuclei of muscle tissue will be obtained. The process will be aided by a number of ultra-sensitive acquisition and signal processing techniques currently used in the group. The frequency of the NQR signal is expected to be dependent of the tension state of the muscles, which, combined with the spatial-localization methodology, may find its immediate application in cardiac medicine. The project will have tremendous educational value for the applicant, who will be exposed to many advanced NQR techniques, some of which are uniquely available in the sponsor's laboratory. [unreadable] [unreadable]